The present invention disclosed herein relates to an electronic control system, and more particularly, to a wheel speed sensor interface, an operation method thereof, and an electronic control system including the same.
Various electronic control systems (ECU) based on an electronic control method are used in order to control a vehicle. A vehicle control system is one of electronic control systems, includes an anti-lock brake system (ABS), a traction control system (TCS), and an electronic stability system (ESC).
An electronic control system uses various detection sensors or drive signals of a vehicle to detect a state of the vehicle. For example, the electronic control system receives wheel speed information from wheel speed sensors to detect the speed of a vehicle. The electronic control system detects the speed of a vehicle based on the received wheel speed information and controls operations and components of the vehicle based on the detected result.
As electronics technology develops recently, in order for the electronic control system to include components performing various functions within the same area, the miniaturization of the components is required. Furthermore, since the electronic control system controls a vehicle, its errors are closely related to the safety of a driver. That is, the reliability of sensor signals inputted to the electronic control system or drive signals for driving components of a vehicle is very important. Accordingly, electronic control systems satisfying the reliability sensor and drive signals and having a less size are required recently.